


Danganronpa Short stories :)

by BeauxBeauty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauxBeauty/pseuds/BeauxBeauty
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Andoh Ruruka/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon & Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Original Kamukura Izuru | Hope’s Peak Founder/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	1. Intro intro intro

Ayooo this is my first like oneshot story on AO3 so it will definitely be bad Not totally sure if people will like it but yeah! Requests are open so if you wanna comment them here or something else then thats good! Most oneshots will be of danganronpa x reader but if there is a certain ship then i can write it!! a

So long y'all!


	2. Peko Pekoyama x F!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story you have brown hair and brown eyes, and you are married to Peko, if you don't like it you can change the stuff to what you have!
> 
> Also this will be a bit short but this is obviously my first story, they will get longer!
> 
> Peko was also requested by Nourplays!

Y/n slowly pulled on the plaid pajama pants that were in her hands, she had planned on spending her anniversary by going out to this outdoor restaurant near cherry blossoms with her long term wife, Peko. But the weather had other plans and decided to rain. Which happened to dampen y/n's mood for the rest of the day 

As she made her way out of their shared room and down the stairs she just so happen to pass by their cat Milky, Y/n bent down and giggled as the snow-white cat made it's way quickly over to the girl. Loud purrs can be heard as the cat sucked up to y/n in hopes of getting more and more attention.  
"Awh aren't you just the cutest? If it were my choice you would be watching movies with me and Peko, but it's not about you today is it?" She teased the cat quietly and tapped it's pink nose before standing up and finishing her journey downstairs 

Once she finished petting the cat and such, she padded out to the living room where the other girl sat. Her eyes scanned over the scene in front of her, Peko sat on the farthest end of the couch, sitting down with clothes that seemed outlandish for her. A big grey t-shirt hung on her shoulders while a pair of black leggings brandished her legs

"Darling, I know you are there. Why don't you come get yourself comfortable next to me? I even grabbed your favourite blanket we can cuddle under." Peko's voice rang out over the soft pitter patter of the rain. Y/n smiled shortly after Peko spoke, her legs carrying her to the spot next to the other, sitting down quickly. 

Peko looked over to Y/n and smiled before placing a hand onto the brunettes' thigh, moving her body closer and throwing a blanket over both of them. Y/n grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, going into the TV'S movie collection as she looked at Peko.  
"We can watch any movie you want, though if you pick a romantic comedy I'm officially leaving this house." She laughed and nudged Peko, a smile graced Pekos' lips.

Peko hummed in thought as Y/n scrolled through all of the movies.  
"Maybe a horror movie? That is if you can handle it," Peko leaned over and softly held onto the girls hand, her thumb running back and forth on the back of Y/n's hand. "I can always protect my princess from the monsters she doesn't like." 

Y/n huffed in annoyance and glared at Peko jokingly "I don't need my wife to protect me, i can protect myself. I did kill a spider by myself the other day, without your help anyways." She perks up while taking the remote back, clicking on the horror movie categories and scrolling through movies once more. 

Peko raised her eyebrow and looked over at the TV hung up over a faux fireplace. Not soon after Y/n chose a random movie, standing up and shutting off some of the lights before coming back and cuddling up to Peko under the blue fuzzy blanket.

"Well if a monster suddenly appears and attacks you, i wont be the one to save you, handle it yourself Darling." Peko shakes her head and wraps an arm around Y/n's shoulders gently, taking a deep breath as the brunette laid her head down onto her shoulder  
"If i was attacked by a monster then you would automatically save me, if you didn't then you wouldn't have a wife anymore. Nor would you have anyone else to bug you when you are doing work" Y/n smiled triumphantly before getting comfortable on Peko's shoulder and settling in to watch the movie


	3. Nagito Komaeda x F!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I CANT WITH THIS ONE. NAGITO IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER AND I HATE IT. Also this may be just a littleee bit rushed but i hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> This was requested by Kiwiki

The world seemed dark, Y/n's vison clouded by tears as she scramble back to her cottage. Hiyoko had gone too far with her whining, the voices got too loud, She couldn't take this craziness anymore…

As soon as she made her way into the cabin, she slammed the door shut and slid down it till she was seated on the floor. Tears streamed down her face, mascara that was applied this morning bleeding into the transparent crystals. 

Y/n knew Nagito had seen her leave but she didn't care, all she cared about currently was how the hell she would get off this island and why did they have to kill?

What she didn't know is that Nagito wasn't far behind, He's worried about her to say the least. He wants to hold her and tell her that it'll all be okay and they will get out of this together…

Sure, having a small and secret relationship with the ultimate lucky student has it's ups and downs but he's still there to pick her up when she is feeling down.

Nagito soon made it to the girl's cottage, hearing the soft sobs. His hand reached up and knocked on her door in their code especially made for when Nagito decided to come over. 

"Hey Angel, can I come in? I saw you leave and I wanted to check in on you" Nagito's voice came through the wooden door. Y/n sighed sharply and wiped the stray tears that sat on her cheeks and welled in her eyes. 

The door slowly opened to reveal a puffy eyed, short girl. Nagito felt his heart break as he slowly nudged his way inside the cottage, the girl felt her mind slowly melt into ease as the boy in front of her pulled her into a hug

"Why don't we take a few seconds to breath hm? Maybe that will calm you down?" His voice was a tad bit loud but only to make himself clearer in which she would listen. 

Y/n nodded and led Nagito to the bed centered against the wall in the cottage, sitting down and pulling him down with her.  
Her body quickly molding to the others with no hesitation. 

"I-I'm sorry i left so suddenly, i didn't want to hear that shit anymore it's so annoying." Her voice was strained from the continuous sobbing, anger laced in with certain words. 

"I know, i know Angel. But hope will get us through it right? There's always a way out of things, and if you don't believe me then we'll have to wait and see. Stuff like this happens almost every second of the day to someone. As long as you calm down and breathe you'll be okay. And you have me by your side to help you through it all." Nagito's hand slowly went up and down the girls back, soothing her slowly. 

Even though her body was as close it could be to Nagito's she felt herself become calmer, the grip on his green jacket loosening as she relaxed her muscles.  
"Nagito.. promise me that you'll stay by my side? Even if people die-" Her voice cut short as she remembers the mess they are in. 

"Angel, i wont ever leave you. I'll even put a string on my pinky just to let you and myself know that you come first all the time." Nagito kissed her head softly and held onto her hand, he knew that he couldn't protect her from everything. But it's always worth a shot when it comes to your loved ones.


	4. Ibuki Mioda- Asking you out headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo i haven't been like posting stories alot but thats cause of school and stuff but I'm think abt making this short story's and headcannons! If you want some more headcannons you can commet or dm! 
> 
> Gender neutral reader!!

\- She definitely is nervous, she gets distracted while trying to find out what she should do to ask you out

\- Tries to write you a song but ends up going to her usual almost hardcore songs. Which you would appreciate anyways!

\- Ibuki asks Sonia, Mikan and Mahiru for ways to get you alone and ask you out, All three of the girls tell her to "Go onto the stage and turn your spolights on and ask! That would be a great way to do it" She likes the idea and quickly goes to set it up

\- She waits almost a week to finally gain the courage to ask. She tries to aim for the time to be around sundown but it ends up at night, welp the darker the better for the stage lights!

\- If you express your likes and dislikes before she asks you out she will definitely take note and try her best to skip over the stuff that you dont like

\- If you ever wanted someone to be straight forward, She's your gal. She'll literally with no shame ask you out right then and there

\- "Ibuki has something to ask!! Come onto the stage, but careful!" 

\- "So for a while Ibuki has noticed she gets certain feelings when you are near so she is asking.... will you go out with ibuki?" 

\- She'd honestly be so so soo happy if you said yes, She would grab your hands and pull you in for a kiss on the cheek

\- As soon as she notices what she had done before she would blush madly and apologize multiple times over

\- "Ibuki is very very sorry! She got caught up in the moment and-" She would start rambling so you cut her off with a quick kiss to her lips


	5. PLEASE REQUEST!!!

Hello hellooo loveys!! So I'm in a writers block currently and really do need some help with some stories!! You can comment people you want and the genre of the story here!! 

The genres i write areee- 

• Fluff  
• Angst  
• War head sours. 

So ik war head sours definitely sounds weird but they are another version of limes/lemons for me! I'll only go to a certain point if you do request them but i promise I'll try my best!

Also I've always wanted to write angst so you guys should request it

ALSO BIG WARNING= i dont write ships simply because i dont feel comfy with them. This book is meant for you guys (and lowkey me to write out my fantasies) and i dont wanna take that away from you guys

That's all for now so request if you want me to write something

-Daily reminder-   
Drink water! Eat a healthy meal! Take your medicine! Have fun today! And i love you ♡


End file.
